ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanSquirrel/Shit Nina Says
August 2nd, 2015 *"I have a boo-boo on my boob." *"I put some cream on my boob and it's shiny now." *"My boob stings. Not stin-K, stin-G, like the singer, Sting." *"byejannah" (trying to say bye to Hannah) *-growls at bug that enters her room- *"mOIST VAGINAA" *-forgets numbers in Croatian- *-sucks on pencil- *"My boob is feeling pretty good. I was meant to put on 3 layers of my cream but I applied 5." *"My favorite little creatures are dicks." *to boob cream "I'm going to put on another layer." *"I accidentally swallowed a bit of the cream." *"I like putting things in my mouth." *"Oh my god I put it in my mouth again." *-whispering- "Becky." *"I'm slapping my toes with my pencil and it hurts." August 3rd, 2015 *"Chicken boobers" didn't add this but Nina said "plleeeEEEEEAAAAAAaaaaaaSSSSSssssse" *"i just came back to say tht chicken bombers should be under august 3rd" *"Bang bang into the rook" *"Your dick is anti climatic" *"Isaiah: I've been getting the ladies since I was an embryo.' Nina:' Does that mean that you had a thing with your twin sister?" *-long sigh- "I can't find my boob cream." August 4th, 2015 *"I can't wait for today!" *"Oh no not again, it's all over my face." *"Oh my god, I have blood in my head." *"My butt smells like fruit yogurt." August 5th, 2015 *"Who else is wet?" *"EEEEEEEEEEEWWW Marilyn Monroe!!" *"I don't know how but my fucking bottle of fucking cream ended up in my mouth again." *"I'm sorry can you say that again? I was blasting Beyoncé." *"I put my finger in between my knee and my desk and started sliding it and it hurt but it's fun so I'm still doing it even though it hurts." *"my butt no longer smells like fruit yogurt however, my hands now smell like cheese dip which is weird cause i haven’t had cheese dip in days" *"my foot fell into the trashcan" *"my stomach hurts i swear to god if i get sick again I'm gonna cut a bitch" *-rolls over on pilates ball and ends up on the floor- *"my foot just moved all by itself like it just slid proof that i have a demon inside me #2" August 6th, 2015 *"i have a mosquito bite on my boob are you kidding me, the cut has just healed and now this" *"monikas a lil bitch" *"Me: Are you listening to Some Nights? Nina: No, I'm listening to Torn. Me: You-- you're torrenting? Nina: Well, yeah, but that's besides the point." *"My notepad smells like cinnamon." August 7th, 2015 *“I’m slapping my thigh.” *“My mom randomly decided to come into my room and complain about the lack of oxygen in it” *'Agustin:' -says something in english- Nina: "Oh my fucking god you said that in spanish i totally understood it" *"coconut shavings sounds gross like coconut shaved its legs" August 9th, 2015 *"r u scared of my boobs" *"ACHY BREAKY BUTT" *"why is my sleeping mask in my mouth" *"i don’t even wear it i have no idea if it actually is mine" *"Will my nail polish wear off if I put my finger in my vagina?" *'Me: "'You know what else is a drink?" 'Nina: '"Cum?" 'Me: '"....Arsenic" August 10th, 2015 *-looks at the sun- "OOOARRGH" *"OW MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD JESUS BITCH IDIOT DICKHEAD ASSHOLE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LITTLE MOSQUITO BIT ME THAT FUCKING BITCH" *"i love the hair of smell dye" Category:Blog posts